


There Is No Happy Ending

by AntGatero



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntGatero/pseuds/AntGatero
Summary: In where Jailyn falls in love with her best friend Chase.Too bad the Hanahaki Disease got the best of them.
Kudos: 4





	There Is No Happy Ending

Love is one of the most powerful emotions, it can go either way.

It can make you feel like everyday you spend being in Love one of the best days, filled with unexplainable joy and a weird feeling in your stomach that appears when in Love.

Or perhaps, the type of Love where one person is unable to return those feelings.

That is where it all goes wrong, my friend.

So while you sit here and hear about the double-edged sword that is Love, keep in mind that no matter what side of the sword you see first,

There will never truly be a happy ending to Love.  
Jailyn was a junior in high school,  
Not only was she eager to go on to be a senior and soon go into the path of adulthood, She was also eager to confess to her childhood best friend, Chase.

They became friends due to their parents being college friends, which they soon hoped would be their future as well. They had applied to the same college their junior year, after all.

And with the years they had spent together while living in Yamaguchi, Japan were years where Jailyn could no longer hide the fact that she, in fact, had started to like Chase. Soon after, Chase’s mother had died in a tragic accident and his father undergoing surgery at the moment,

Jailyn was the only shoulder to cry on then.

But fear not, because she was always there for Chase.

She was the stone the other could lean against when all hope would be lost and would feel like falling into the large, dark, and endless void that would sit there the higher he climbed.

And the stone would sit and listen, reassuring the other that the stone would always be there.

And stay it did.

Throughout the rest of junior and near ending senior year, the stone had remained, strong and sturdy for the other to lean on. 

Jailyn cared for Chase enough to forget about herself and her needs and desires, perhaps a little too much.  
So now imagine the poor girl’s face when she began to cough red flower petals, and the realisation that her love for her best friend had and would always be one sided.

And, slowly, the stone began to crumble.

Chase surely never said anything when Jailyn silently vowed to remove herself from his life after that.

And so she went on with the rest of her existence, hiding the petals that would sneak her way out of her mouth under a mask, or hiding in the restroom due to throwing up the flowers that reminded her of her misfortune in Love.

She swallowed the ugliness that had built in her chest and forced herself to feel light. Because Chase was happy next to her. She could bring Chase happiness and maybe that was more than enough.

She pulled a great act, too bad the curtain had to be pulled on her graduation day. Where she had collapsed with flowers bleeding out of her mouth.  
Years of hiding her emotions, her affections, built a ball of despair in her gut. She waited everyday for the ball to unfold, flooding her insides with pricks of pain.

It was a little too late for that,

Because as the flowers that spilled out began to shrivel up and die in the middle of the stage, 

The stone had fully crumbled away.

All that had been left were unsaid feelings,

The feelings that had made the boy fall endlessly into the void.

There was never a happy ending for both of them.

Too bad they never got around to confess their love for each other.   
What a beautiful thing that could have been witnessed, if one had known their feelings earlier.

Love must be the ugliest, yet most beautiful and blissful feeling you’ll ever get to feel.

Truly, a double edged sword indeed.


End file.
